1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal cleansing products. More particularly, the invention is a wipe for cleaning newsprint and the like from the hands of a reader of a newspaper or other printed publication. The wipe is included as an integral part of the printed publication.
2. Prior Art
It is a common problem while reading a newspaper or other printed publication to have ink transferred to the reader's hands. Often, the publication is being read in a place where there are no convenient hand washing facilities. For example, newspapers are frequently read while commuting to and from work. Ink transferred to a reader's hands is annoying and unsightly and may be transferred to the reader's clothing, furniture or other articles.
Personal cleansing wipes have long been available. Such wipes are marketed, for example, in the form of pre-moistened towelettes packaged in an air-tight pouch. These are well suited to removing ink from a reader's hands, but it is necessary for the reader to have such a wipe handy for use after reading the printed publication.
Methods have been developed for inserting samples of tissues and similar products into newspapers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,444 discloses a method of producing a free-standing newspaper insert with a tissue sample attached. The tissue sample can be any form of a thin absorbent tissue, such as toilet tissue, paper toweling, facial tissue or the like. The tissues are inserted between front and back covers. Such an insert was estimated to cost approximately $9.00 per thousand in 1979 dollars. While perhaps cost effective as a product sample, this process is too expensive for routinely providing a hand cleansing article to readers of printed publications.
Accordingly, there is a perceived need for a hand cleansing article that can be inexpensively provided in every copy of a newspaper or other printed publication.